In the art of personal transportation there are known a wide variety of apparatus. For example, a variety of wheeled apparatus, both powered and manually operated, are known for transporting a person who cannot walk. These include a variety of powered cart and wheelchair designs. Other personal transport apparatus is known for transporting able bodied persons whose jobs require them to cover large areas, for example agents and others working in large airports. Similarly, industrial environments often require personal transport apparatus for the use of workers in large plants, order pickers in large warehouses, and the like.
The following documents characterize the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,611 discloses a scaffold power system which includes a pair of powered drive wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,273 discloses a motor driven undercarriage with corner wheels and a pair of powered drive wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,055 discloses a standup personal transport apparatus in the nature of a motorized golf cart. Other transportation devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,137, 5,445,233, 5,435,404, 4,513,832 and 4,807,712.
The present invention contemplates a novel and improved personal transportation apparatus for carrying a user in a standing position. The apparatus provides safety and stability through a low center of gravity, which in addition permits the apparatus to be mounted with only a small step up from floor level. These features are advantageous for both able bodied users and those with walking disabilities.
The apparatus contemplates a circular platform supported on wheels comprised of a plurality of non-powered castering wheels and a pair of independently powered drive wheels. An upstanding control console provides a handle bar structure to be grasped by the user, as well a control panel with controls for moving the apparatus by actuating the power driven wheels in various modes to achieve forward or reverse translation, forward or reverse left or right turning translation, or stationary rotating movement, that is rotational movement without translation. Powered operation of the apparatus is controlled by a control system including a joy stick for actuating the apparatus in all modes of movement except rotation without translation. For this latter mode of operation, separate controls are provided for left and right turning, respectively.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide a novel and improved personal transportation apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a personal transportation apparatus which is capable of turning around completely within its own profile and is therefore able to turn around in any space it occupies.
A further object of the invention is to provide a personal transportation apparatus of improved stability and safety for the user.